New York City to Dodge City
by Emmint
Summary: What would happen if Matt Dillon had descendants and two of them travelled back in time and met him, Kitty, Doc and Festus.


New York City, 2014: Two of New York's finest from the Mounted Division were on patrol in Central Park when a strange fog rolled in, when it cleared they found themselves in Dodge City, 1878. "What the hell happened, Sarge?"

"Not a clue, rookie, not a single clue. Right, one minute New York, 2014, next minute we're in Dodge City and its 1878. You got any ideas," the young rookie shook his head.

"I never dreamed that time travel would be possible."

"Yeah, but it looks like it is." They started down Main Street, startled townsfolk looking queerly at them.

"I don't like the way they're looking at us."

"Hold up, there," they stopped opposite the Marshal's office, then the Sarge, poked her finger in the Rookie's ear. "What are you trying to do, Sarge?"

"I'm trying to see if you've got any brains in there," Matt Dillon was sat outside with Doc Adams and Festus Haggens, Matt chuckled.

"Those are fine looking horses, Matt?" Doc said.

"Sure are, Doc."

"Matthew, those saddlecloths look like army but I don't recollect what they got on them, and just what are those fellas wearing?" Festus asked.

"Fellas! Fellas!" Sarge said, "Rookie, that idiot over there has less brains than you, not only that but he must be blind." Sarge looked down under her collar, cocked her head to one side. "They're still there, I ain't lost them." Matt and Doc chuckled at that.

"Doc, Matthew, I don't see what's so all-fired funny."

"Festus, I want you to come to my office, you need your eyes examining," Doc said.

"I got perfect eyesight, Doc and you know'd it."

"In that case take a real good look at those two and you'll realise why she considers you to be an idiot."

"You mean that there is a female?"

"What do you want me to do, unbutton my shirt? You other two show more promise. Rookie! Have you been puzzling on our predicament?"

"Predicament, what predicament, Sarge?" Sarge clapped her hand to her face.

"Rookie, I take it back, you got the same amount of brains as the idiot, non-existent." Now Matt and Doc were really laughing; Sarge dismounted and tethered her horse to the hitching pole; she turned and glared at Rookie. "Rookie, what the hell are you waiting for a gold-plated invitation." Rookie dismounted and tethered his horse to the hitching pole.

"Miss, what is all that stuff you be carrying?" Festus said.

"Mister, you will go a long way with me if you don't call me Miss. Especially as my name is written on my badge," Sarge indicated the flat oblong badge with the name Jennifer Maguire Dillon.

"Yes, Ma'am, onliest thing is I don't read. What is all that you be carrying?"

"A 38 special, Mace, handcuffs, truncheon and asp. Helmet with visor for me and in the two scabbards, a shotgun and the M700 Light Tactical Assault Rifle and saddle holster with a colt 45 and visors to protect the horse's eyes. In the pouches a first aid kit amongst other things."

"Golly, that there's a powerful long list. But what is an asp?"

"Well, it ain't a snake," Jenny removed the asp from her belt and with flick of the wrist it extended to its full length. "Comes in handy for defence. This one," she pulled the truncheon, "you hold it by the handle and the rest of it goes up your arm and comes in handy if you're facing a knife man."

"Might do at that," Festus said.

"Can I use your amenities?"

"It's right out back," Jenny nodded and entered the office, Matt, Doc and Festus followed her in stopping in the office with the young rookie, she walked right through the back to the outhouse and gave Newly and the drunk he had just brought in a thrill when she came back carrying her shirt. Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Have I sprouted horns or something?"

"No, sirree bob, but you done took your shirt off," Festus said.

"So, it's a hot day. I've got my vests on ain't I?" Matt noticed a white shirt under a thick waistcoat with Police written in capital letters on the front and back. This top vest is made of a bullet and knife resistant material. "Only way of killing either of us is to shoot us in the head."

"Couldn't help admiring your horses?" Doc said. "They look like good blood stock."

"Hm, they're Morgan crossed with thoroughbred makes for both speed and stamina. You got somewhere we can shelter them."

"Right across the street at Moss Grimmicks. I'll take you over there," Matt led Jenny and the Rookie out, they untied the horses and followed him over to the stables. "Moss, you got a couple of stalls?"

"Right at the back, Marshal." Jenny and Rookie led their horses into the stalls, Matt watched them unsaddle, groom and feed their horses.

"Where we come from they have their names on their stalls. The same name you see on their bridles."

"Where do you come from?" Matt asked.

"It's not just where, it's also when? We're from New York, that is New York in 2014."

"But that's one hundred and thirty-six years in the future."

"Yes, now you know our predicament. How did we get here, how do we get back and what do we do in the meantime?"

"As for the first two questions, I can't help with you with those. What you do is do what you've always done, be the law here or elsewhere."

"You really think they'd let you hire a woman as deputy or something like that?"

"I've met a few damn good ones. What I'm really curious about is your name?"

"Is it because my last name is the same as yours?"

"It is that."

"My family has been in law enforcement for five generations."

"Five generations?"

"Ever since a certain person, in a certain city, in a certain state, Granddaddy," Jennifer said.

"Granddaddy?"

"Yeah, five generations of law and they all lead right back to you and Kitty Russell. Well, if you count him," she indicated Rookie, "six generations. Only he is not a chip of the old block something to with Great-Grandfather marrying the Great-Great-Granddaughter of Festus Haggens."

"Your kidding," Matt said with a laugh in his voice.

"Nope, when on duty he's called Rookie, off duty. Well, tell him your name."

"Same as yours, Matthew."

"You know family tradition, eldest born son is always called Matthew."

"And he's yours?" Jennifer nodded.

"When I said he wasn't a chip off the old block, I meant he didn't inherit your intelligence. He is a chip off the Haggens block, though."

"Are there other Dillons' in Law enforcement?"

"Yep, some in Military Police, a few in NCIS, a few in the FBI, a few in the CIA, and a couple even went to England joined the Met. The English police force in the main don't carry guns, they've been blown up, shot down but still won't carry guns unless they have to."

"What's NCIS, FBI and CIA?"

"NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigative Service, FBI is the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and the CIA is the Central Intelligence Agency."

"Have we got any Doctors in the family?"

"A couple, that would be a couple of cousins Dillon who married descendants of Doc Adams. We are one crazy as hell family," Matt led Jenny and Matthew over to the Long Branch.

"Miss Kitty, this is Jennifer Dillon and her son Matthew Dillon," Matt looked normal yet to Miss Kitty she thought he looked like man with a secret.

"Would they be relatives of yours, Matt?"

"I'd say that was a definite, Grandmother," Doc and Festus were both open mouthed with astonishment.

"Grandmother! Matt! What is this?" Kitty looked like she wanted to strangle Matt.

"Why don't you tell them, Jennifer?" Matt said. Jenny explained the details as she'd explained them to Matt. Doc shook his head to think that they were all connected, the only thing that irked him was that Festus of all people could possibly have a descendant with enough sense to marry one of Matt and Kitty's descendants. Then he realised that a descendant of his had married a Dillon and that rather tickled him.


End file.
